The Golden Days
by 23a
Summary: Emma kept Henry, and years later a date gone too far gives her Henry's twin sisters, Maryn and Nella. Days before her 28th birthday, a bail-bondsperson job leads her to Hong Kong, where a man called the dragon tells her he can lead her to her parents, and the family she's never known.
1. A Path Opened Up

_Emma looked around the crowded room, the doctor holding up her baby, telling her she could change her mind. And in that moment, she realized that that little boy was _hers. _No one else could have him, he was her baby. Henry. That's what she would name him. He was hers._

...

_Emma didn't know what got into her. Maybe it was just because it had been 5 years, maybe she was desperate. But the date went too far. And now she was pregnant. _

...

_"Congratulations, Emma. Here are your two twin girls."_

_"Their names are... Maryn. And Nella."_

_"Well then, here they are."_

...

Emma woke up in the small apartment and smiled. She had Henry, and Maryn, and Nella. Everything she needed. She looked at the clock, and realized with a start it was 8:28. Her boss had asked her to be there at 9. And Henry's school started at 8:45. She jumped out of bed, and ran into Henry's room.

"Kid, get up! It's time for school!"

Henry got up and looked at the clock. "Gah!", he yelled.

He started getting ready, as did Emma. She called the babysitter two apartments down and said, "Need you to watch the girls in 5 min, just for a couple hours."

"Ok", said Georgia, who was always up early, and always eager for a job.

Emma brushed her teeth, making sure Henry did as well, put a nutrition bar in his bag, and ran out the door, leaving $30 on the counter. Just as she left, Georgia entered the apartment. It was 8:37. She jumped in the car, as did Henry, and barreled out of the apartment building's parking lot. They got to Henry's school at 8:44, just in time.

"Have fun kid!"

"I will, Mom", said Henry, and ran in the door.

Emma hit the gas and drove out of the school parking lot, getting to the meeting spot at 8:58. She parked and hurried to where the boss was.

"Just in time, Ms. Swan."

"Yes sir."

"Now, Emma..."

_Crap, _she thought. He only called her Emma when something serious was going on.

"We have a new bail-bondsperson job for you."

"But I'm in the middle of -"

"Annabelle's got it. We need you on this new one."

Emma sighed, "Where is it?"

"Hong Kong."


	2. A Stranger's Help

"Hong Kong? Seriously?"

"Yes. Seriously."

"But... I have a life here... a family."

"And a job, Emma. And if you would like to keep said job..."

"Got it." Emma sighed. She supposed she could say Henry was sick and get him out of school... because no way was she going to Hong Kong without her kids.

"Who's this person I have to track down?"

"They call him the dragon. Bring him to us."

"Why?"

"That is none of your concern."

...

Emma nervously sat in the car outside Henry's school, not sure what she was going to tell him. Maryn and Nella were napping in the backseat. They were fraternal twins, and looked quite different. Maryn looked like Emma, and Nella looked like Snow, though Emma didn't know it at the time. She was excited about seeing her girls grow up, being able to discuss things with them she could not discuss with Henry. As much as Henry loved her, she was not a father. She thought about Neal, wondered vaguely what he was up to now. Suddenly, Henry came running down the path, looking like he was being pursued, followed by some much bigger boys behind him.

...

Neal wasn't sure what to do anymore. He'd searched far and wide for Emma, but he couldn't find her. He was wondering if she had changed her name. He tried to contact August several times, but couldn't get a hold of him either. He was all but ready to give up when his phone suddenly rang.

...

"Henry, what's going on?", asked Emma, getting out of the car.

"Punk thinks he can sass us", one of the boys said.

Emma glared at him. "I bet he was justified, jerk. Get away from my kid."

The glare she gave was so intense, the boys backed away. Henry got in the car, and Emma followed, taking a deep breath before beginning.

"Henry, you know how I sometimes have to travel for jobs?"

"Yeah. Like that time we went to Florida and you took us to Disney."

"Yeah. Well, farther this time."

"Where?"

"Hong Kong."

"WHAT?!"

"How do you feel about missing school for a couple of weeks?"

Henry smiled. "Great."

"Ok then. Pack your bags when we get home, we leave tomorrow."

...

Emma boarded the plane, a daughter holding each hand. Henry followed behind. When they got on, Maryn whimpered a bit seeing all the people, but Nella was practically jumping out of Emma's hand. They may be twins, but the girls could hardly be more different.

They all sat down, and Emma swallowed. Hard. When the plane landed, Emma grabbed her kids and they all filed out of the plane. She received their luggage and was out of the airport in half an hour. Emma wasn't sure how to go about finding the dragon, so she asked a woman, "Do you know of a man called the dragon?"

It seemed she was lucky, for the woman looked around and whispered, "Yes. I can get you to see him. Tomorrow."

...

"Mom, this hotel is awesome", said Henry.

Emma smiled. The hotel was nice, with amazing rooms, great restaurants, and a beautiful fountain. They had eaten dinner at a lovely restaurant near the front, and had gone up to their rooms for the night. Henry was watching TV in Chinese, shows he knew so well he could translate the character's speech. Maryn and Nella had bathed and were sleeping soundly, and Emma was checking her e-mails. Everything was peaceful. For now. But Emma had a feeling that would change when she found the dragon.

...

The woman led her to a small building and said, "Wait here, and he will call you." Emma had left the kids in the hotel, so it was just her.

"Thanks", Emma replied.

After a while, she was called in. The man studied her for a moment. "Hello, Emma."

"You know my name?"

"Yes. And much more. Emma, I can help you find your parents."

...

Neal was annoyed. The same unknown number had been calling him for days. Finally, unable to stand it any longer, he picked up.

"Hello?", he said.

"Hi Neal. This is August. I need you to help me with something."

"Why should I help you?", he asked, annoyed.

"Because you might get to see Emma again."


	3. Falling Into Place

Emma stared at him for a second. "My - my parents?"

He nodded. "Yes. I know where you are from."

"You mean a roadside in Maine?"

"No. A land called the Enchanted Forest."

* * *

Nella giggled as she poured the stuff into the bag.

"Nella, stop!", Maryn yelled. "Mommy said no more!"

"Shut up, little sister!"

"You're only 12 and a half minutes older!"

"A lot happened in those minutes!"

Henry came downstairs and saw the girls. "Mar? Nell? What are you girls doing?"

"Uh...", Nella began.

"I was trying to stop her!", Maryn defended.

"Mom said no more pranks, Nelly Bear."

"I hate it when you call me that!"

"I know."

* * *

Bae blinked. "Emma. I could see Emma again?"

"Yes. If you help me. It won't be easy, but it is the only way."

"To do what?"

"To get Emma to believe."

* * *

"The _Enchanted Forest_?"

"Yes."

"What's that?"

"The magical land from which your parents, Snow White and Prince Charming, as well as many others, hail."

"You're insane."

"No."

"Yes, you are."

"Look, I didn't expect you to believe. And I don't think you will, for a while. But in case you do, I will write down the information of where you could find your parents."

"Snow White and Prince Charming?"

"Indeed."

She sighed. "Fine. I guess it couldn't hurt", she said, muttering "Psycho" under her breath.

He handed her the slip and she walked out. In all the confusion, she entirely forgot about the job she was supposed to do.

* * *

Maryn and Nella giggled, playing. Henry sat at the computer doing homework, or at least he told Emma it was homework. Suddenely, there was a knock at the door. Emma opened it. "Neal?! What the hell are you doing here?"

"I took an emergency flight... I just... I had to tell you..."

"Tell me what?"

"You need to believe."


End file.
